


Too Hot.

by TheMirkyKing



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/pseuds/TheMirkyKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick drabble on the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot.

“Thraaann….” Bard moaned, spreading his legs enticingly. Thranduil glanced at his lover, sprawled on the bed, sweaty, naked and very aroused. Bard smiled at him suggestively.

“You’ve got to be kidding; it’s too damned hot!” Thranduil exclaimed as he began shucking out of his sweaty work clothes.

Bard pouted and dragged himself off the bed. He shot Thranduil a murderous look as he left the bedroom and padded down the hall to the kitchen.

Thranduil sighed. Bard hated being denied, especially when he was horny. Thranduil found his cotton robe crumpled up under his pillow and was about to put it on when ice cold water was splashed onto him.

“YOU BASTARD!” Thranduil shrieked. Bard let the pitcher drop as he moved towards his dripping wet lover, a smirk played on his lips, his cock hard and ready.

“Not so hot now, are you?” Bard purred.

Thranduil made sure to put those ice cubes in all the right places!


End file.
